Undecided
by Megan-Lynn
Summary: This has action. This has adventure. This has romance. Pairings: Anakin/Tahiri, Jaina/Jag, and others
1. Chapter 1

Undecided (Anakin/Tahiri, Jag/Jaina, others)  
  
New names of people and planets are all mine.  
  
I'm not really following any books from the NJO. Tell me what you think. I'm just borrowing some characters and putting them in my storyline.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Anakin Solo didn't know what to do. He could go with his Uncle Luke on a mission to Yungo, or stay with Tahiri. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to stay with Tahiri, especially after what happened. He might as well blame himself because he asked her to go. But, she was a Jedi, and not a helpless little girl. Tahiri was his best friend and love, and he vowed to always be there for he, but this was a really important mission for his Uncle Luke, and nobody else could go.  
  
"Anakin?" Jaina Solo Fel tentatively called to her brother. Jaina was carrying her newborn baby, Jewls, in her arms.  
  
"Yeah, Jaya?"  
  
"Tahiri's awake and asking for you," Jaina barely got the words out of her mouth before Anakin ran full speed past her.  
  
Tahiri Veila did not know what was going on. All she knew was that she wanted Anakin.  
  
"Hey, you," Anakin said softly when he came in. He made sure that nobody was around, climbed on the bed with Tahiri and held her tight.  
  
"How are you feeling?" He saw her wince and loosened his grip, only a little, and let her breathe.  
  
"A little better. have they found an antidote? I can't stand it down here."  
  
"Not yet. Why don't you stay in my room? The doctor knows I'll take care of you," Anakin said eagerly.  
  
"Right I bet your parents would just love that idea," Tahiri told him sarcastically.  
  
-cough, cough-  
  
"You okay?" Nod. "So what about my parents? They have been worried about you too. I just want you to be comfortable."  
  
"I know, Ani, it's just - never mind," Tahiri said lamely.  
  
"What is it?" Anakin asked softly.  
  
"I want you to go on that mission with Master Skywalker," she said quietly.  
  
"Why? I want to be here with you."  
  
"I know, but Jaya said that you were here everyday, so that you could be here when I woke up. Well, I'm awake!"  
  
"Why do you want me to go?" Tahiri sighed.  
  
"Master Skywalker was here when I woke up and eh told me that he wanted you to go with him to Yungo because his contact may have my antidote and know where Jagged is."  
  
"Oh. Well, when I go, promise me that you'll take it easy, and you won't walk unless you have to?" Anakin practically pleaded.  
  
"With Mara around, I think she'd probably carry me to the 'fresher," Tahiri laughed.  
  
"I should go and get ready," he said without moving.  
  
"I love you Ani," Tahiri said softly.  
  
Anakin kissed her lightly on the shoulder. "I love you, too."  
  
Tahiri turned around and kissed Anakin on the mouth. "You come back to me. Please, Anakin."  
  
"I will Tahiri, I promise."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Please tell me what you think!  
  
Note: I was wondering if somebody could help me with the action scenes. I really suck at them PM me if interested.  
  
Megan_Lynn 


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Kyp will be in this story, but, I want you guys to tell me if you want him to have a girl or not.  
  
Mehl is the Jedi healer.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Jae?" Jacen Solo called out to his sister, on the balcony. She hadn't put her baby down since Jagged was kidnapped two weeks ago. Along with worrying about her husband, she was worried that on of her best friends, Tahiri, was going to die. Actually, everyone was worried about Tahiri. Nobody knew what she was poisoned with, but it was Yuuzhan Vong and slowly killing her. They needed an antidote.  
  
"Hey Jacen. How's Kwen?" Jaina answered softly, but didn't turn around.  
  
"Kwen's doing great. She could use some advice from an expert, though." Kwen was Jacen's wife and she was pregnant with their first child.  
  
"I'll be sure to talk with her. Have you seen Tahiri?" Jacen was feeling guilty because he was the one that was in charge of that fateful mission, and he came missing one person, too many people injured, and one person poisoned. This was by far the worst mission he's ever been on.  
  
"Not yet, I was going to tonight... was it a bad sign that she was in a coma for 11 days?" Jacen asked quietly. He was worried about his good friend, plus, he didn't want to know what Anakin would do if Tahiri died.  
  
"Mehl said that it was normal. Besides, she was probably catching up on sleep. You know that she doesn't sleep well." Jaina finally turned around.  
  
"Jaya! Jasa!" Five-year-old Ben Skywalker came running into the room, crying. Jaina handed Jewls over to Jacen and picked Ben, and sat down with on a nearby stone bench.  
  
"What is it Bennie?" Jaina asked softly. Jaina and Tahiri had babysat the little boy often, he had come to love them both very much, and even considered Tahiri a part of the family.  
  
"Mr. Kyp said that Aunt Tahi was going to die. I don't want Aunt Tahi to die!"  
  
  
  
Kyp Durron didn't know what to do. He didn't mean to make the kid upset, all Ben did was asked what was wrong with his Aunt Tahi, and Kyp told him the truth. Kyp said at the name that little Ben gave to Tahiri. The boy didn't know how to say Tahiri (not that he blamed him), so he said Tahi, and to add to that, he called her Aunt Tahi. But, that little happy thought was twisted with sadness. Tahiri was a strong kid, er, woman. She had proven herself many times, and Kyp wanted to see how strong she would become. In other words, he didn't want her to die. In fact, Jaina wasn't Kyp's apprentice, he would've asked Tahiri.  
  
Finally, Kyp found Ben with Jacen and Jaina on the balcony.  
  
"There ya are Bennie. I've been looking all over for ya!" Ben just looked away. Kyp sighed. Jacen came over holding Jaina's baby.  
  
"Why did you tell him that?" Jacen asked him seriously.  
  
"Hey, the kid wanted to know what was wrong with Tahiri, so I told him. I didn't want to lie to the boy."  
  
"Whatever, I have to go check up on Kwen. Here-" hands the baby to Kyp- "hold her till I get back."  
  
"Hey there sweetheart. You look just like your mother, did you know that?" What he didn't say was that she had Jag's exact eyes. Kyp didn't know how Jaina was holding out. If it were his wife, he would be searching all the worlds for her. But, of course, Master Skywalker and Anakin had left two days earlier and there were going to meet with a contact of Master Skywalker's. He said that he knew where an antidote was and where Jag was. Kyp hoped, for the contact's sake, that he was telling the truth, or he wouldn't have the chance to try and tell the truth ever again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Megan_Lynn 


	3. Chapter 3

Luke Skywalker was apprehensive. He was fearful of what was to happen to his Jedi Order during the next years in war. He was anxious to see where this war was going. But, most of all, he was frightened about two of his students. His nephew, Anakin, was one of those students he was worried about, Tahiri was the other. He was worried that Tahiri might die. The poison that she was given what worse then any he had seen, and nobody knows how she got it. Anakin and Tahiri had been best friends ever since she came to the academy. That friendship turned into something more, and they admitted their love for one another. The problem was what would Anakin do if Tahiri died? It's a question that had been in everybody's mind since Tahiri was poisoned. Luke was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't see or hear his nephew come into the cockpit.  
  
"Uncle Luke?" Anakin called out uneasily. His uncle had that far-out look in his eyes.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"How long before we get to Yungo?" Anakin had never been to this planet, even though it was quite close to Corusant. It was one of the few planets that the Yuuzhan Vong haven't tried to invade.  
  
"About three hours. Um, Anakin, I wanted to talk to you about, uh, something," Luke ventured.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Well, we've all been worried about Tahiri, and well, you especially. I just wanted you to know that, um, you can talk to me about anything. Okay?" Luke finished, going over the words in his head again.  
  
"Right, I know. Anything else?"  
  
"No, uh, why don't you get some sleep, and I'll wake you up when we get out of hyperspace." Luke turned around.  
  
"Okay, sure."  
  
**  
  
Mehl Aboe had seen some peculiar and shocking patients, but Tahiri had to be by far one of the worst ones. Not only could he not find out how to get rid of the poison, he didn't even know what the poison was doing to her body.  
  
"Good morning Miss Veila. How are you feeling?"  
  
"Well, I guess I'm feeling okay, though I can barely feel my toes. And please, call me Tahiri." -cough, cough-  
  
"All right, well, you have a visitor. I told him that you should get some rest, but he was very insistent, would you like to see him?"  
  
"Um, I suppose so," Tahiri mumbled. Who would want to see her, even after the doctor said they shouldn't?  
  
"Aunt Tahi!!" Ben finally had the chance to see how she really was doing.  
  
"Hey Bennie." Tahiri patted the space on the bed for Ben to come sit on. He hopped on the bed and gave her a great big hug. Tahiri had him sit on her lap.  
  
"How you doing Aunt Tahi. Tell me that Mr. Kyp was lying," Ben said with a big smile.  
  
"Well, I'm sick, but I'll be okay," Tahiri lied, a little. She needed to get Ben out of the room. "Where's your mother, Bennie?"  
  
"Right outside the door. Do you want me to leave?" Ben asked innocently.  
  
"Um, yeah Bennie. Aunt Tahi needs to get some sleep. Go to your mom." Ben stood up on the bed and gave Tahiri a kiss on the check, then jumped out the bed and scampered out of the room.  
  
Tahiri curled up into a ball on the bed, and cried.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Megan_Lynn  
  
P.S They are not on Corusant. They are about two standard days from there (the planet that the academy is on. It's near Naboo, called Jebo. 


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you everyone for you wonderful comments. They mean a lot.  
  
People who were on the fateful mission:  
  
Tahiri Veila-Jedi Knight  
  
Jaina Solo Fel-Jedi Knight  
  
Jagged Fel-pilot [non-Jedi]  
  
Jacen Solo-Jedi Knight  
  
Kwen Bewan Solo (she hadn't told Jacen about her pregnancy, you'll see that argument later in this post)-Jedi Knight  
  
Angel Belgid (Kyp potential love interest [pic])-pilot [non-Jedi]  
  
Kyp Durron-Jedi Master  
  
Sere Veila (and Tahiri's sister, story about that later)-pilot [non-Jedi]  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jagged Fel didn't know where he was or how he got there, but all that mattered was that his head was throbbing. Last thing that he knew was that he and Tahiri had gotten separated from the rest of the group. Some Peace Brigaders attacked them, but there were only a few, so they were easy to got off, but when he turned to see Tahiri, she had blood pouring out of her shoulder. Before she could fall to the ground, Jag caught her and carried her to a near-by room. He made sure that it was empty, and laid her in a chair; she was all ready unconscious. Next thing he knew, Yuuzhan Vong swarmed into the room. That was the last thing he remembered. He just hoped that Tahiri was all right and that the rest of the team got out, especially Jaina. Anakin couldn't go on the mission, so he took care of Jewls. He missed Jaina. He missed her a lot. Being able to hold her in his arms each and every night that they went to sleep was something that he looked forward to. Not being able to be near her was torture, and it was cruelty not to be able to hold his precious daughter. He needed a way out of here, and quick.  
  
**  
  
Kwen Bewan Solo was almost two months pregnant. She was a little scared, because it was her first baby, plus she had her wonderful husband, Jacen. Even though things were a little awkward after their argument. She didn't want Jacen to know about her pregnancy before the mission because she felt she needed to go. She remembered their argument:  
  
"Jacen, there's something that you should know," Kwen approached her husband cautiously.  
  
"What is it honey?"  
  
"Well, I'm p, pre, um, I'm pregnant."  
  
"You're what?!"  
  
"I'm carrying your child. I'm about a little over a month."  
  
"Why the hell didn't you tell me?! You shouldn't have been on that mission! What if you got killed? Not only would I have lost you, I would have lost my, our, child!"  
  
"Jacen, I'm sorry, I just had a feeling -"  
  
"-that you needed to go. Yeah, yeah, I've heard it before, The Force told me to do it. What would you have done if you got injured and the baby died?"  
  
"I, uh, I don't know. Jacen -"  
  
"I have to get out of here."  
  
"Jacen, where are you going?"  
  
"Anywhere but here."  
  
"Please, Jacen don't go. Please!"  
  
"You honestly don't care much about what we created. I'll see you."  
  
"No, Jacen, please!!"  
  
  
  
Jacen had come home later that night to find Kwen crying on their bed. Jacen held her until she stopped, and they made love. Now, she woke up every morning to her belly being kissed by Jacen. There was still some tension between them, but when Jacen was feeling a little better, they were going to talk about everything. Kwen had a feeling that everything would be all right between them and the baby.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Megan_Lynn  
  
Sorry it's so short. 


	5. Chapter 5

Mara Jade Skywalker is known for her anger. What's a surprising thought right now, is that there is no anger, there's only sorrow. She was depressed that the Jedi had lost so many Jedi in this war, that some people who were here in the beginning of the fight would not be able to see the end of it all. She was also frightened for her husband and nephew. They didn't know who they were going to see, but they wouldn't let Mara come along. Of course, Mara would use anything she deemed necessary to get the information they needed. Jaina was all ready saddened from losing friends that she loved dearly, Mara didn't want to see her raise Jewls all by herself. Tahiri and Mara had become considerably close over the years; they had a lot in common and Mara sometimes treated Tahiri as a daughter. What nobody knew was that Mara asked her to become her apprentice right before the mission, and Tahiri had said that she'd think about it.  
  
"Mara, I can hear you thinking all the way over here," Tahiri displeased.  
  
"Sweetie, I'm two feet away from you."  
  
"I know, you just woke me up."  
  
"You know, you still never answered me."  
  
"Sorry that I got poisoned and couldn't wake up. I'll never be an inconvenience again. Oh yeah, the answer is yes."  
  
"Really? You would like to become my apprentice when you're better?"  
  
"Oh. I thought you asked me to marry you."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I'm kidding! Of course I'll be your apprentice when I get better!"  
  
"Oh, good. I better check up on Ben. I'll see you after you get some more rest."  
  
"Okay. Tell Bennie I said hi."  
  
"No problem. By the way, if I did ask you to marry me, I think Anakin would be sorely disappointed since I think he wanted that honor."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Megan_Lynn 


	6. Chapter 6

Angel Belgid was in her room thinking. About what was the problem. She had been working with Kyp Durron for the past three years, and just know her heart decided to go flitter flatter when he came into the room? Oh no, not is she could help it in any way. Well, at least you're not Jaina's age. Wouldn't that be embarrassing to like a guy 14 years older then you? Wait a second, who said that I liked Kyp? Damn! Angel thought to herself. At that moment, her door chimed.  
  
"It's open."  
  
"Hey you, what are you up to?" Kyp asked when he came into her room. He's been having these out of the ordinary feelings for her ever since they started working together. The hardest part was not saying something over the years.  
  
"Kyp! I, uh, I mean hi! I'm up to nothing." Oh my goodness, was he listening to my thoughts?  
  
"Cool. I, um, I wanted to talk to you about something." Why the hell am I nervous? I'm an adult. I can do this.  
  
"Like?" Angel moved off the bed and stood before Kyp.  
  
"Um, I love you, no, I mean, I like you. Wait, I'm falling in like, no, um, I'm falling in...love with you." Now, where's your lightsaber?  
  
"Oh. Well now, that wasn't so hard, now was it? I, uh, I need to go." Why am I not happy. I feel the same way. What is this?  
  
"Wait." Kyp grabbed Angel's hand and turned her around. He gently took her face in his hands and kissed her like she was the most precious thing in the galaxies. Her head was spinning, but she managed to wrap her arms around his neck and kissed back full force. All to soon though, Kyp pulled back, and looked into Angel's eyes.  
  
"You don't feel the same way, do you?"  
  
"Kyp, I," Angel ran out of the room leaving a bewildered Jedi Master.  
  
**  
  
"Uncle Luke, who do you think are contact is? Or is it a what?" Anakin asked uncertainly. They had just walked into a cantina on Yungo, and Anakin was getting anxious.  
  
"I don't know. The per-, uh, contact said that he would find us. Just keep your eyes open."  
  
Anakin suddenly felt a void in the Force and had a bad feeling. he looked towards the back of the room, and there was a figure in a coat motioning for Luke and Anakin to come out the back door. There wasn't anything nice about this, that much Anakin could tell, but his Uncle Luke was actually smiling!  
  
"Fuely-Hon, what are you doing here," Luke asked as soon as they got outside. The figure finally took off his coat.  
  
"You're Vong!" Anakin cried out.  
  
"That's Yuuzhan Vong, and I have some information for you."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I thought that maybe you guys would like some ages:  
  
(I changed Tahiri's age because I didn't like the idea of a 16 yr. old with an 18 yr. old)  
  
Anakin-18 Tahiri-18 Angel-31 Kyp-34 Jaina & Jacen-20 Jag-21 Kwen-19  
  
If there are other ages that you would like to know, ask and you shall receive.  
  
Megan_Lynn 


	7. Chapter 7

Seri Veila was distressed. Her fiance was off-planet, her sister was dying, and she was surrounded by Jedi. That last one wasn't unpleasant, considering her sister was a Jedi. Ah, her sister. Four years ago, Sere found herself on this planet, Jebo, looking for her sister.  
  
When Tahiri and Seri's parents were killed, Seri couldn't stand to stay on Tatooine, but she couldn't leave her baby sister alone. When Tahiri was eight, a year before she went to the Jedi Academy, Seri left the planet. (Seri's 25, 7 years older than Tahiri) When Seri came to this planet, she brought with her, her boyfriend, Jared, and Angel. Speaking of Angel...  
  
"Hello. What are y- Angel! What's wrong?" Seri was stunned to see her best friend crying.  
  
"I screwed everything. I can't believe it. What am I going to do? I screwed everything. I can't believe it..." What is she talking about? Seri kneeled down in front of her friend.  
  
"Angel? Angel, tell me what happened. Was it Kyp? Did he say something?"  
  
"It was something I did. I ran away from him." Angel tried to wipe away her tears.  
  
"Why? Why did you run from him?"  
  
"Because he kissed me."  
  
"What?! Are you kidding me? And you ran away?!" Seri couldn't believe it. Angel started to cry harder.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Angel, sweetie, what is it? What else happened?"  
  
"He said he was falling in love. With me! And me, I'm too scared to say it back. Me, scared! One of the most fearless pilot in the known galaxies, is scared to tell somebody their feelings!"  
  
"Do you mean to tell me that you love Kyp? And he loves you?"  
  
"Yeah. I know that I've wanted him ever since I laid my eyes on him. Do you know when I fell for him? When he risked his life for us when we went to Tatooine. You remember that? I do. I was scared to death that something was going to happen to him. When we got back here, he held me. He told me that he was scared he was going to lose me and that he didn't want that to happen. I should have realized it then and there and have told him, but I didn't. I've loved him all this time, and now he probably won't even look at me."  
  
"Why don't you try?"  
  
"I don't think I have it in me. I'm to exhausted."  
  
"Why don't you get some sleep, and talk to him in the morning? For me?"  
  
"All right. I'll see you. Tell your sister hey for me. Oh, and that I'll kick her ass if she doesn't get out of that bed soon."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Megan_Lynn 


	8. Chapter 8

NeXt PoSt EnJoY!!!  
  
This is the stalker/spy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-Jaina Solo Fel ... carrying her newborn baby, Jewls-  
  
  
  
-Ben Skywalker running into the room, crying-  
  
  
  
-Tahiri Veila curled up ... on a bed, and crying-  
  
  
  
-Mara Jade Skywalker talking to Tahiri, "Really? You would like to become my apprentice when you're better?"-  
  
-"Oh. I thought you asked me to marry you."-  
  
-"What?!"-  
  
-"I'm kidding! Of course I'll be your apprentice when I get better!"-  
  
  
  
-Kyp Durron kissing Angel Belgrid... pulling back ... looking at Angel-  
  
-"You don't feel the same way do you?"-  
  
-"Kyp, I," Angel running out of room ... leaving a bewildered Jedi Master.-  
  
  
  
-Seri came to the planet, she bringing with her, her boyfriend, Jared, and Angel.-  
  
  
  
What I am to do? He's not even on planet. At least she is though. I will have them and the plan will work. Doing as my employer has asked, I have watched these despicable people day and night. What else can I do? The man I need is off-planet and I can't collect one without the other.  
  
  
  
I'll just have to be patient.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Can you guess who the stalker/spy is? Who does he want? What does he want with them? If you want to know, I will tell you............. eventually. he he  
  
Have next post up soon.  
  
Megan_Lynn 


	9. Chapter 9

I have been reading a many a stories, and I have gotten many ideas. One idea, killing a main character. Another idea, having an all-out war with the Yuuzhan Vong, even though in this story, the Vong have started to retreat.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kyp! What are you doing here?" Tahiri wasn't expecting any visitors today, especially not Jedi Master Durron.  
  
"I came to see how you're doing', " Kyp actually came here because of the feelings he felt coming off the young girl. He didn't want her to do anything drastic while Anakin wasn't here. Well, not that he wanted her to do anything extreme at all, just if something were to happen, he didn't want Anakin to not be here.  
  
"I'm fine, now tell me the real reason you're here."  
  
Damn, that girl never could let anything slip by her. "I was worried about you."  
  
"Why? I'm fine Kyp. I don't need somebody looking at, I mean, looking after me all the time. Maybe I just need to be alone." Tahiri, you need to calm yourself down. Maybe he's worried because you're dying. Well, you are.  
  
"Sorry, I just thought, well, I've been bored, and there's nobody I could talk to that would listen."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"What do you mean? What makes you think that something happened? I can't just talk to somebody. If I would have known you would jump down my throat, I wouldn't have come here." Smooth, real smooth.  
  
"Kyp?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Shut up. I thought that I was bad. Now, slowly, what happened?"  
  
"I'm sorry. It's just, am I lovable?"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Am I lovable?" Am I that rude, or ugly? Oh no, what if it was my bad breath? Dammit!  
  
"Well, gosh Kyp, I guess. I mean, why do you ask?"  
  
"Okay, do you wanna know the whole story?" Nod. "Okay, a few days ago, I was talking with Angel...  
  
1 hour later......  
  
"And she ran out of the room." Wow, that felt good to talk about. "Tahiri?"  
  
Tahiri had fallen asleep while Kyp was telling the his story.  
  
"Well, thanks for being a captive audience." Kyp got up, covered Tahiri with her blanket, and left her to sleep.  
  
**  
  
"Uncle Luke, who is that, what is that thing?" Anakin was almost at a lost for words. His uncle being friendly with the enemy. At that moment, the Vong began laughing.  
  
"I'm not a Yuuzhan Vong, if that's what you're thinking," he took off the mask, "I was a captive with your friend Tahiri."  
  
Anakin was at a total loss of words. If this guy was who he says he is, then he defied death.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Another character that I made up! I am having so much fun with this! Next post hopefully soon.  
  
Tell me what you think about me killing a character.  
  
Megan_Lynn 


	10. Chapter 10

New post (I made my own version of how Tahiri was taken by the Vong)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Leia Organa Solo had never been as scared as she was know. Her only daughter was in depression, because her husband was missing. Her oldest son and his wife still weren't on the best of terms. Her youngest son was off planet trying to find information on what is happening to Tahiri. Not that Leia wasn't worried about Tahiri, it's just something is wrong with all her kids, and she can't do anything to stop any of their pain.  
  
"Leia?" Mara cautiously called out to her sister-in-law.  
  
"Yes Mara?"  
  
"Are you all right? You've been standing there since this morning and it's about time for evening meal."  
  
"I'm sorry, it's just, I don't know. I've never been as troubled as I have been these past few weeks."  
  
"I know what you mean Leia, but you can't beat yourself up over this. None of this is your fault, and your kids know how to take care of themselves."  
  
"I know, I just well never get off wanting to protect them from all the hurt that they may experience. It breaks my heart to see them like this. I don't even have Han to help me." Han had left the planet with Seri's fiance Jared to see Jared's sister, Caren about the whereabouts of his brother Carrid.  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean. I have Ben, you know. But, it's soon to be two," Mara muttered mischievously.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I'm three months pregnant."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Luke's known, we just wanted to wait to tell everyone because we wanted to know the sex when we told everyone."  
  
"Well? What is it?"  
  
"That it you are referring to is your niece, thank you very much."  
  
"Oh, I'm going to have a little niece. That's so much better then having to hear that I'm going to be a Grandmother."  
  
**  
  
"For those of us who haven't been introduced, I'm Gabriel Gin. You must be Anakin Solo," Gabriel said enthusiastically.  
  
"Huh? Oh, yeah, nice to meet you. Um, Uncle Luke, I don't understand. Tahiri said that this guy died," Anakin didn't know how to react, he was confused.  
  
"Luke, let me handle this. But first, let's have a seat." They all walk back into the building and find a table in the back.  
  
"All right, when Luke and Tahiri had taken a small mission to Tatooine, they had gotten separated. Tahiri had ran into me, when we both happen upon three Yuuzhan Vong. Apparently, they thought me to be Master Skywalker, and took both me and your friend. They didn't try to shape me, for they found out that I wasn't even a Jedi. When I found out what was happening to her, I tried to help her, but somehow, I got away without her. It appears that, you got her before me, and we both were out of there. I came in contact with Luke, and acquired a masque. I have been undercover with the Yuuzhan Vong for the past 4 years." Gabriel called a waitress over to order a drink. After they were served, Anakin asked him the question.  
  
"So, what do you know about Tahiri's poison? Or Jagged Fel's location?" Anakin was anxious to know.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry to say, I don't know Jagged Fel's location. It appears that only certain Vong know his whereabouts. As for Tahiri's poison, I have some interesting news. The so-called poison is actually called ack'zine which means hidden brain. The 'poison' is not deadly, well, not exactly. What it allows, is when Tahiri comes into the presence of yurisami(sp?), all hidden memories that may have been hidden during her shaping, will come forth. Evidently, the Yuuzhan Vong need that information."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He he, next post soon, hopefully.  
  
Megan_Lynn [pic] 


End file.
